Sin
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Selama ini kau berusaha mati-matian untuk menemukan arti sempurna yang sering dilontarkan oleh teman-temanmu, mencarinya, membuatnya, atau bahkan mencurinya jika perlu. Tapi, kau tak pernah berhasil, kau selalu gagal untuk menjadi sempurna. RinLen.


Ingatkah kau? saat mereka memanggilmu 'menjijikan', memanggilmu 'aib' dan mengatakan kalau dirimu adalah seorang pendosa, anak buah setan yang dikirim dari neraka.

Ketika itu kau menangis, mendekap lututmu dan berkata kalau dunia ini tak adil. Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membuat 'keadilan'mu sendiri?

* * *

**Sin**

Malam ini kau [kembali] termenung di bawah sinar sang rembulan. Kau meregangakan lenganmu ke udara, lalu menyentuh sebuah tempat yang mereka sebut sebagai hati. Aneh. Itu yang kau rasakan. Tiba-tiba saja dadamu terasa sesak. Kau menggenggam kedua tanganmu hingga rasanya sakit. Nafasmu terpenggal pendek, matamu memanas, lalu kau tundukkan wajahmu.

Banyak waktu yang sering kau habiskan untuk menerka, apalah guna hati itu? untuk mencinta 'kah? Jika begitu, mengapa orang-orang menghujatmu ketika kau merasakannya?

Rasa was-was datang menyergapmu, memaksamu untuk meremas gaun tidur selutut yang biasa kau kenakan.

"_Kemana dia?"_

Pertanyaan itu terus menerus berputar, layaknya garis lingkaran yang tak pernah memiliki akhir. Kau memejamkan matamu. Membiarkan semilir angin malam membelai kulitmu yang pucat. Kau mengadahkan wajahmu sekali lagi, matamu memandang hamparan langit yang terbentang luas di mega tanpa batas. Berbeda dengan warna yang ada di ruangan ini, atau bahkan gaun tidurmu sendiri, hamparan itu berwarna _Duke Blue_.

Kini di ruangan ini hanya ada kau, dan juga bayanganmu yang terbentuk dengan sempurna oleh cahaya sang rembulan.

Bau embun masih terasa kentara di indera penciumanmu meski hujan telah berhenti sejak tadi. Kau dengan malasnya memperhatikan sang bulan, ia mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan yang kini sudah kehilangan sisi terangnya. Berdirilah ragamu di sana di depan jendela kamarmu yang terbuka.

"_Kemana dia?"_

Terulang kembali pertanyaan yang tak pernah hilang dalam hatimu, sungguh kau berharap agar malam ini akan ada sedikit keajaiban.

_Tetapi, mengharapkan keajaiban tanpa ada usaha… adalah hal yang mustahil._

Kau menyilangkan kedua lengan kurus itu di depan dadamu lalu memeluk tubuhmu sendiri dengan lembut, berusaha menghalau semilir angin malam yang terasa dingin hingga menusuk ke tulang.

Kali ini kau setuju saja dengan pendapat orang lain bahwa menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang paling membosankan. Untuk sesaat kau menghela nafasmu, kau bermuram dimakan kebosanan yang telah menyerangmu sejak tadi.

Sejujurnya, tubuhmu sudah sangat letih. Tentu letih, mengingat seharian ini kau tak ada habisnya menerima siksaan dari orang-orang itu.

'_Orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka paling benar,'_ begitu pikirmu.

Dengan langkah gontai diseretlah kakimu itu menuju pembaringan mewah yang telah menemanimu sejak lama. Kau memutuskan untuk menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang menyergap sejak tadi. Tanpa merasa perlu menutup jendela itu kaupun tertidur di kasur lembut bernuansakan _azure_ kesukaanmu.

"_Len, where are you?_" kau berucap, sebelum akhirnya jiwamu pergi ke sebuah dunia, dunia milikmu seorang

Sapuan angin malam membelai pipi mu, rambut, serta tentunya gaun malam yang tengah kau kenakan. Tapi kau tak lagi peduli.

"Rin–" samar-samar sebuah suara membangunkan tidur singkatmu.

Kau sempat ingin menggerutu dan memarahi siapa saja yang telah berani mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Tapi ketika wajahnya lah yang tampak di manik biru langitmu yang dapat kau lakukan hanya tersenyum, dan menggumamkan namanya.

"Len?" tanyamu setengah sadar.

"Menunggu lama?" ia bertanya.

Kalian berdua saling bertatapan. Matamu dengan bebasnya menatap wajah Len –kekasihmu– hingga akhirnya manik-manikmu bertumpu pada sudut bibir Len yang tampak membiru, jemari lentikmu dengan perlahan mengusap daerah itu.

"Masih sakit?" tanyamu pelan.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia menangkap jemarimu lalu menciumnya.

"Tak apa, kau tahu sendiri pukulan papa seperti apa."

Ada banyak hal yang ingin keluar dari bibirmu, namun kau tak dapat mengungkapkannya, jika terlalu berisik kau takut orangtuamu akan menyiksamu lagi karena kau bertemu dengan Len –karena kau mencintainya–

Dengan segera kau menurunkan tanganmu ke bahu Len yang bidang, berusaha untuk mendorongnya.

"Aku ingin duduk," ucapmu.

Sedetik, dua detik menunggu Len tak kunjung memindahkan tubuhnya dari tubuhmu. Len mengacuhkan permintaanmu, itu merupakan hal yang tak pernah kau sangka sebelumnya. Kau paham betul, dirimu adalah seorang wanita dan dia pria, berada dalam kondisi seperti ini tentu saja berhasil membuat jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, tak urung setiap hembusan nafasmu terisi penuh oleh antisipasi.

Kau menatap kembali wajah Len yang teramat sangat mirip dengan wajahmu. Len tampak seperti sebuah refleksi dari bayanganmu sendiri. Begitu pas, begitu sempurna. Sempurna? Sebuah kata yang sungguh menjebak. Selama ini kau berusaha mati-matian untuk menemukan arti sempurna yang sering dilontarkan oleh teman-temanmu, mencarinya, membuatnya, atau bahkan mencurinya jika perlu. Tapi, kau tak pernah berhasil, kau selalu gagal untuk menjadi sempurna.

"Rin, aku mencintaimu," ia berucap.

"Aku tahu," bisikmu.

Ada jeda panjang yang tercipta sebelum dia meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita,"

Kau tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku tahu."

Manik kalian saling menatap, meminta keyakinan dari lawannya.

"Aku tak peduli jika orang-orang akan menolak kita berdua. Tapi kini aku, Len adalah _Osiris_ dan kau _Isis_."

"Ya, aku tahu," ucapmu lagi.

Len merapatkan bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan milikmu. Kalian tenggelam dalam sebuah ciuman yang penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Pergilah denganku, karena untuk selamanya–"

Kini kau mengerti, kau tak perlu menjadi sempurna untuk dapat bahagia. Karena kau memiliki Len –kekasihmu– yang dapat mengerti dirimu jauh lebih baik dari pada dirimu sendiri.

"–aku tak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu sebagai saudara kembarku."

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

* * *

A/N : Ini percobaan pertama Sirius menggunakan Vocaloid. Waktu Sirius browse, kebetulan Sirius sukanya sama pasangan ini 'Rin dan Len'. Berhubung Sirius baru kenal sama mereka, Sirius takut gak begitu _ngena_ -_-

cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu music video yang Sirius temuin di Youtube. Judul lagunya 'Romeo and Cinderella' kalau gak salah. stop for the chit-chat and how about some lovely review from you guys? don't be a silent reader please! :)

* * *

**The Sirius of Black Daria**


End file.
